Les malheurs de Peter
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Peter, sa vie, ses pensées et ses emmerdes, le tout répertorier dans son journal pendant un an. Qui a dit que Peter était un garçon stupide et ennuyeux ?... (Humour garanti 100% made in Peter, vous voilà prévenus !)
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une nouvelle fiction centrée sur Peter.  
_

_C'est de l'humour, c'est du léger, une nouvelle façon de découvrir ce personnage détesté._

_C'est de l'humour à côté de la plaque, garanti 100% made in Peter._

* * *

**Les malheurs de Peter **

**OoOo**

**1****er**** septembre 1976 **

Cher journal,

Je crois que je vais tuer mes parents. Tous les ans, à la rentrée, ces messieurs-dames, font exprès d'arriver en retard afin que je cours après le Poudlard Express pour le rattraper !

Résultat, toute l'école a pu se délecter de voir un p'tit gars rondouillard muni d'une valise deux fois plus lourde que lui, foncé derrière le train, bondir dedans juste à temps et s'étaler devant tout le monde.

Le sport est bon pour la santé et les bourrelets, il parait…quel est le con qui a dit ça ? !

**2 septembre 1976**

1er cours de la journée : Histoire de la magie.

Depuis que Remus m'a dit que certaines zones du cerveau restaient actives même quand on dormait, je passe mon temps à pioncer durant ce cours…

Si ma mère me voyait.

**4 septembre 1976**

1ère virée nocturne avec les Maraudeurs (et Mimi ma p'tite rate).

Avec James, Sirius, et Remus, on s'est tapé un gros fou rire à 23h du soir.

Alors qu'on était à deux doigts de se faire repérer par Miss Teigne, le radar de notre concierge bien aimé, j'ai eu l'idée de sortir Mimi de mon blouson.

Intelligente, la p'tite rate n'a eu aucun mal à éloigner l'ennemi de notre position et, alors qu'elle l'entrainait dans les couloirs, Rusard, qui arrivait en courant, n'a pas eu le temps de les voir arriver. Il s'est pris les pieds dans son radar ambulant et a fini sa course en un formidable vol plané, sous les rires et les applaudissements des tableaux.

Faudra que je pense à doubler la ration de fromage pour Mimi.

Elle l'a amplement méritée !

**5 septembre 1976, 16h, dans les cabinets des garçons**

Je viens de croiser Rusard. Un bel hématome s'est formé autour de son œil droit. Je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de nuances de couleurs.

Il a tiqué quand il m'a vu…Les concierges ont-ils un sixième sens ?...

**10 septembre 1976, dans le dortoir, sous la couette**

Cher journal,

Je n'y comprends rien aux filles. Elles passent leur temps à glousser et à courir après Sirius qui passe son temps à se cacher dans les toilettes des garçons. Je crois qu'il va y finir sa vie, si ça continue ! Moi, elles m'ignorent à chaque fois. Peut-être parce que je suis (un peu) gros ?...

Quand je vois Sirius se dissimuler sous les tables ou dans des placards, je me dis qu'avoir des formes ça a du bon parfois…

**25 septembre 1976**

McGo nous a donné une retenue à James, Sirius et moi pour nous être endormis durant son cours.

On voit que ce n'est pas elle qui a passé une nuit blanche transformé en chien, cerf ou rat pour veiller sur un loup-garou. Bien qu'avec ma petite taille, je ne serve pas à grand-chose…Je le reconnais...

**26 septembre 1976**

Pour faire plaisir à Remus, coincé à l'infirmerie, on a voulu faire un gros gâteau au chocolat dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

La séance a tourné court et a fini en bataille de nourriture sous les yeux horrifiés des elfes.

J'ai passé une demi-heure sous la douche à tout nettoyer. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi propre de ma vie.

**1****er**** octobre 1976, **

J'étais un peu triste ce matin en allant assister aux entrainements de Quidditch de James et Sirius.

Suis nul sur un balai, une vrai calamité, je m'en rends bien compte quand je vois comment Cornedrue manie son balai dans les airs, à croire qu'il est né avec !

La seule fois où j'ai essayé de voler, j'ai glissé vers l'avant et me suis rétamé le nez dans la pelouse. Il ressemblait à une grosse patate après ça.

Heureusement Remus m'a dit, qu'en tant que supporter, nous avions un rôle aussi important que les joueurs. Après tout, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, nous sommes toujours là pour les encourager.

Ca m'a remonté le moral.

**7 octobre 1976 **

Zéro pointé en Métamorphoses.

M'en fiche, j'ai jamais compris à quoi pouvait servir de transformer une théière en cafetière. Suffit d'avoir la deux voilà, pas la peine de se compliquer la vie.

**8 octobre 1976 **

Encore un zéro. Cette fois-ci en Histoire de la magie.

Va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse pour mes parents…

…..

….

C'est la faute à mon cerveau, il n'a pas bien travaillé pendant que je dormais !

….

Non en fait, c'est nul.

**14 octobre 1976 **

Gros craquage aujourd'hui.

Ce matin, un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle s'est agglutiné autour de mes amis, m'ignorant complètement.

Du coup, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai poussé un cri d'indignation qui s'est transformé en un hurlement digne de Peeves (la faute à trop de colère accumulée j'pense).

Depuis elles me regardent comme si un Magyar à pointes sommeillait en moi.

Ya du progrès !

**31 octobre 1976**

Un Serpentard m'a insulté, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de me déguiser pour Halloween et de venir comme j'étais…..Connard !

James et Sirius n'ont pas tardé à me venger. Ils lui ont jeté un sort et le corps du gars s'est recouvert d'écailles de toutes les couleurs.

Lui non plus n'aura pas besoin de chercher de costume…

**1****er**** novembre 1976**

Première sortie (officielle) à Pré-au-lard.

J'ai laissé mes amis partir devant pour marcher à mon rythme. Pas parce que je suis lent, comme les mauvaises langues pourraient le penser, mais parce que j'ai pris soin d'emmener Mimi avec moi.

Ben ouais, faut bien qu'elle prenne l'air elle aussi. De temps en temps elle sortait son p'tit museau de ma poche pour se rafraichir les moustaches. Si c'est-y pas mignon ! Dire qu'il y a des gens qui trouvent les rats bêtes et moches…

Sinon, avec les gars, on avait planifié notre tour de magasin, d'abord la confiserie pour nos réserves de cet hiver, puis Zonko pour nos concours de lancé de bombabouses avec Peeves.

Un saut dans un magasin de Quidditch pour faire plaisir à James.

Un saut à l'auberge de Rosmerta pour faire plaisir à Sirius.

Le tout en évitant la Cabane hurlante pour changer les idées à Remus.

Une belle journée chargée !

**3 novembre 1976, 20h35, dortoir des garçons  
**

Mimi n'a pas l'air en forme ce soir. Elle qui adore gambader sur mon lit, la voilà allongée, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

**3 novembre 1976, 20h36**

Son petit ventre est rond et tout tendu.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?...

**3 novembre 1976, 20h37 **

J'y pense, Mimi a mordu le gras des fesses de Servilus ce matin !

A tous les coups, ce sale type lui a transmis une maladie ou une infection grave, même un troll des montagnes est plus hygiénique que lui !

**3 novembre 1976, 20h38**

Et si je me retrouve avec une rate mutante comme animal de compagnie ?

**3 novembre 1976, 20h39**

Je fais quoi, je l'achève ?

**3 novembre 1976, 20h50 **

Bon finalement, c'est moins grave que je ne le pensais.

En fouillant sous son lit, James a découvert que sa réserve de biscuits avait diminué de la moitié…

Mimi en est quitte pour une bonne indigestion et moi, pour une belle frayeur !

**3 novembre 1976, 20h51**

Je vais quand-même surveillé son comportement, c'est plus prudent...

Pas envie que ma Mimi meurt, empoisonnée, victime d'une Serviluloïde virulente !

**12 novembre 1976, bibliothèque de Poudlard, 16h**

Ca fait quinze minutes que je suis assis en train de feuilleter tranquillement un livre sur les Défenses contre les forces du mal et ça fait quinze minutes que Pince me dévisage de travers.

**12 novembre 1976, bibliothèque de Poudlard, 16h 10**

Vingt-cinq minutes, vingt-cinq !

**12 novembre 1976, bibliothèque de Poudlard, 16h 25**

Elle s'est mise à faire craquer les phalanges de sa main droite tout en plissant ses petits yeux méchants.

**12 novembre 1976, bibliothèque de Poudlard, 16h 26**

Elle vient de me sourire…..

**12 novembre 1976, salle commune des Gryffondor, 16h 55**

…Je ne reviendrais plus jamais dans cette bibliothèque !

**26 novembre 1976, dortoir des garçons, 20h05**

J'adore regarder la carte des Maraudeurs, le soir, il s'y passe toujours de drôle de choses…

**26 novembre 1976, dortoir des garçons, 20h06**

Peeves vient d'enfermer Rusard dans le placard du quatrième étage, il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir.

**26 novembre 1976, dortoir des garçons, 20h07**

Tiens si, Pince vient de le libérer…Dommage…

**26 novembre 1976, dortoir des garçons, 20h12**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous les deux ?...Ca fait cinq minutes qu'ils sont en train de…oh ! OOOOOH !...

**26 novembre 1976, dortoir des garçons, 20h14**

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

**26 novembre 1976, dortoir des garçons, 20h15**

J'ai fermé la carte, pas envie qu'on m'accuse de voyeurisme.

**26 novembre 1976, dortoir des garçons, 20h16**

Ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher, j'ai vu McGo arriver…


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :D Je ne pensais pas que Peter plairait !  
_

_Le pauvre n'a pas fini d'en voir cette année XD_

* * *

**30 novembre 1976, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, 9h30 **

Mes doigts sont gelés, mon nez est gonflé et mes genoux se sont mis aux castagnettes mais tant pis, c'est le premier match pour James et Sirius. Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

En clair…Pas de pitié, pas de quartier, tous les coups sont permis !

**30 novembre 1976, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, 9h35**

Le vif d'or est lancé, James fonce, esquive, attrape le Souafle lancé par un coéquipier et…allez 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Dans l'cul lulu ! Dans l'cul !

**30 novembre 1976, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, 9h36**

Sirius est déchainé, il renvoie Cognard sur Cognard !

Me semble qu'un joueur de l'équipe adverse s'en est pris un dans le bras.

**30 novembre 1976, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, 9h37**

Non, en fait c'était dans la tronche, je viens de voir une dent voler.

**30 novembre 1976, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, 9h38**

Rectification : deux dents voler.

**30 novembre 1976, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, 9h39**

Trois.

Si ça continue, il ne va plus lui rester grand-chose à ce pauvre gars…

**30 novembre 1976, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, 9h42**

J'crois que le Serpentard vient de perdre autre chose….

…..

On dirait un doigt.

….

C'est Pomfresh qui va s'amuser à recoller tous les morceaux !

**30 novembre 1976, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, 9h50**

Réflexion du jour :

Celui qui a dit que le sport est bon pour la santé n'a jamais dû assister à un match de Quidditch sa vie...ou alors c'est un grand malade.

**30 novembre 1976, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, 11h20**

On a gagné ! 150 points à 40.

Bon, en même temps, entre un Sirius qui a bouffé du lion au p'tit déj et un James dopé à la Lily, les Serpy n'avaient aucune chance.

Non vraiment aucune.

**6 décembre 1976, dortoir des Gryffondor, 19h30**

Aujourd'hui, à exactement 9h14 et dix secondes, c'est produit un événement qui restera marqué dans les annales de ma mémoire.

Aujourd'hui, à exactement 9h14 et dix secondes, une fille m'a appelé « Peter », pas le Boulet, pas le Petit, pas le Gros, mais bel et bien Peter.

J'en suis encore tout retourné.

**6 décembre 1976, dortoir des Gryffondor, 19h31**

Bon, en fait, c'était simplement pour me demander de lui ramasser sa plume qu'elle avait laissée tomber par terre….

**13 décembre 1976, dortoir des Gryffondor, 7h14**

Il n'a pas arrêté de neiger cette nuit. Par la fenêtre, j'aperçois encore des flocons virevolter.

Ce qui veut dire que ce matin ce sera…bataille de boules de neige et glissade sur le lac gelé !

J'adore l'hiver !

**13 décembre 1976, infirmerie de Poudlard, 11h**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow et je suis adepte de la Boulettitude.

En deux heures, je me suis cassé le nez sur le lac glacé qui a craqué sous mon poids, failli mourir congelé puis noyé par une bande de strangulots affamés.

Et pour finir en beauté le calmar géant m'a avalé puis recraché sur la terre ferme….

C'est ce qu'on appelle bien commencer sa journée.

**13 décembre 1976, infirmerie de Poudlard, 11h10**

Je pensais que se faire à moitié vomir par un monstre était une expérience suffisamment traumatisante mais Pomfresh et McGo ont décidé de m'achever…

**13 décembre 1976, infirmerie de Poudlard, 11h11**

….. par un régime.

Au programme : 5 fruits et légumes par jour.

…

…

Rassurez-moi c'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

**13 décembre 1976, infirmerie de Poudlard, 11h12**

A ce qu'il parait, cela ne me ferait pas de mal.

A ce qu'il parait, je suis gros...

**13 décembre 1976, infirmerie de Poudlard, 11h12**

Par le string de Merlin, je ne suis pas GROS ! Je suis un bon vivant, nuance !

**13 décembre 1976, infirmerie de Poudlard, 11h17**

J'arrive pas à dormir, faut que je marque un truc dans mon journal. Un truc que j'ai sur le bout de ma langue depuis tout à l'heure….

**13 décembre 1976, infirmerie de Poudlard, 11h18**

Ah ça y est c'est revenu…..

…

JE HAIS L'HIVER, JE HAIS LES RÉGIMES !

MERDE !

MERDE !

ET MERDE !

…..

Ah ça fait du bien.

**16 décembre 1976, salle commune des Gryffondor, 19h45**

J'ai rêvé qu'une bande de légumes voraces armés de fourchettes et de couteaux me pourchassaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Des légumes carnivores….

Faudrait que j'en parle à mon prof de divination.

**16 décembre 1976, salle commune des Gryffondor, 19h46**

J'crois même qu'il y avait une grande asperge qui ressemblait à la bibliothécaire….

**16 décembre 1976, salle commune des Gryffondor, 19h47**

Ya des jours où je me dis que mon esprit est vraiment tordu !

**20 décembre 1976, dortoir des garçons, près de la fenêtre, 22h**

Cette année, je vais rester au château pour Noël avec les gars. C'est plus sécurisant…Pas à cause de la guerre mais parce que je vis au milieu d'une famille de cinglés.

A chaque repas de Noël c'est pareil : mon oncle boit comme un trou jusqu'à plus soif et finit par chanter des chansons paillardes jusqu'à 2h du mat', mon père et ma mère s'engueulent à coups de baguettes et puis d'assiettes et se réconcilient ensuite sous le gui, ma grand-mère qui perd la tête se tape la discute avec le fauteuil toute la soirée, et au milieu de tout ça, mon chien hurle à la mort….

**20 décembre 1976, dortoir des garçons, près de la fenêtre, 22h01**

…..Quel est le con qui a parlé de la paix de Noël ?!

**22 décembre 1976, salle commune des Gryffondor, 19h02**

Nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui, j'en ai profité pour faire mes emplettes de Noël :

_ Du gruyère pour ma p'tite Mimi.

_ Un livre sur les motos pour Sirius (suis le premier à lui avoir fait aimer les livres et ce ne fut pas un mince exploit !)

_ Des plumes toutes neuves pour Remus (il aime bien dessiner, ça lui permet d'extérioriser ses angoisses, moi je préfère faire des concours de chants avec la Grosse Dame même si je me prends des pantoufles dans la gueule !)

_ Un nouveau vif d'or pour James. Il passe son temps à faire joujou avec et moi, je passe mon temps à l'applaudir comme un con….

**22 décembre 1976, salle commune des Gryffondor, 19h03**

….Bonjour, je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow et j'ai cinq ans d'âge mental…

**22 décembre 1976, salle commune des Gryffondor, 19h04**

….et je le vis bien !


End file.
